Lust and Blood
by colisto ice
Summary: Ladies and gentleman I am backbafter 8 years. I been thru he'll and back so please do not kill me I will gladly answer any questions if you ask in a review. Thank you my fans.
1. Party Yes or NO

Okay People this is my first story in here so please have mercy. I don't own InuYasha or any other characters except my own. But I wish I did do I could have my way with The Half-Demon.......Ummmm HAHA! Enjoy  
  
Party Yes or No  
  
This is set in the here and now In short Present Day.  
  
"I know I need to go but, I'm still hung over Hojo," Kagome says while on the phone in her room in a two bedroom apartment." It's just that I don't think I ready right now."  
  
Kagome's room is painted in sky blue her bed in the corner of the room decorated in white and pink, next to her bed is a very stylish old fashioned dresser with gold embroidered handles. Her herself brought out the essence of the room with her long black hair and light brown eyes. Her body in her silk sky blue silk dress makes her the perfect peace to the room.  
  
"Fine Sango, I will come but, I will not stay long." "As long as you get out of the house. I will be around in about 15 min. so hurry up."  
  
Kagome looks into the mirror and decides to leave her raven black hair down. While waiting her 16 year old brother Sota comes in and sees her getting ready.  
  
"Kagome, were you going?" He ask leaning into the doorway "To a party with Sango. What do you want?" She asks as if already expecting what he may ask. "Let me get 20$ so I can see a movie?" he says as if he was the perfect angel "Alright Sota but Why you need 20$ why just 15$?" "Because, I ............ I'm taking someone out tonight." He says just loud enough for her to hear him. "Alright Sota, Don't do anything crazy okay?" She says sternly at him so he could get the message.  
  
Sota leaves out the room after Kagome gives him the money. Sango Honks the horn on her Black Ford Explorer and the go to the lively party.  
  
"Kagome, Fuck Hojo He was a lying ass clown. He is gone with that trick Sioda he choose to want her your perfectly fine you are absolutely not a fault here." Sango looks at Kagome to show the message came from the heart. "Sango you are right but, I can't help the fact that I loved him so much and we were about to be married," She says as tears are about to fill her eyes. ~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome is walking into an apartment that is decorated in antique sword sand black leather furniture. The smell of roses and watermealon fills the air. "That's strange Hojo always hated that smell." She continues to walk in until she hears a bumping noise coming from Hojo's room. She quietly opens the door to see Her future husband screwing Siona A business associate of hers. As it tears her heart out she watches as The move. Siona moaning under Hojo both enjoying what the other has to offer, "Siona...... soon she will be out of the way. I will just stay and milk the little Twit a little longer." As he falls from his mount as he cums. "No need to worry about me waiting, you are the best at everything you do Hojo; I should know."  
  
Kagome opens the door and starts a barrage of throwing things at the two. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!! HOW COULD YOU JUST USE ME AS IF I WAS NOTHING. AND YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH CLEAR YOUR SHIT OUT OF MY OFFI CE!!!" She continues to throw stuff and then leaves out the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~END~~~~  
  
Kagome looks at Sango, "Alright let's go party and Fuck the asshole." 


	2. Whose That

Okay this is me again I'm introducing Chimera and Kaito here sisters who are close to Kagome and Sango. Anyway I don't own InuYasha but I wish I did.  
  
What a site  
  
At the Party Sango and Kagome are chilling with what people call the chaos siblings Chimera and Kiaito for there playful ways. Sango is wearing a red and black silk skirt that accentuates her long legs. While her red silk blouse leaves enough to the imagination and still compliments her body, while her black hair is in a long ponytail. Kiaito is wearing her dyed crimson and black hair down wearing a crimson dress over it black fishnet shirt with stockings to match. Her sister with her jet black hair wears a lime dress that fits her body like a glove sopping just under her thighs. The foursome scopes out what the party was like. Seeing nothing in particular to distract them they just sit and chatter.  
  
"Looks like no one we know is here. I thought Kouga was going to come as well?" Sango says with a little disappointment. At that moment a man with silver and black hair comes in wearing a red shirt and black jeans. He was the sight of a god. Kagome looks at him and is astonished that she believes she has seen him before. Still she was dumbstruck at the sight of the young man.  
  
The young man was being followed by another handsome man with brown short hair. He was wearing purple shirt with black leather pants that hugged him tight. Both men had a muscular build to them. He seems a little annoyed at the moment.  
  
"InuYasha why do you persist on coming to these things?" "Because Miroku, there is so much fun to have here." "InuYasha I'm sure that you are looking for a good time but you know," Miroku sees Sango and decides not to protest,"you know I think you maybe right for doing this. We have been working really hard I think we deserve a break." "Only because you see a very pretty girl Miroku. I hope she isn't Like all the others fast to get into bed and gone even faster," he says to his friend eying him suspiciously.  
  
The young men go to the foursome. Inuyasha remembers Sango being on T.V. for beating Kaugura in a karate championship in The World Tournament. He looks at the others and notices Kagome. "Man she is beautiful." Miroku grabs Sango on the butt... ~~Smack~~ "Who the FUCK ARE YOU." She says about to hit him again. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help but do it your so lovely I had to." Miroku says while trying to recover. "If you do that again I swear you will get much worse." "Please, Excuse my friend here, sometimes his manners aren't always what they need to be," InuYasha looks at Kagome with adoration," My name is InuYasha. May I ask what your name is?" "I'm Kagome Higurashi; my friends are Sango Desmont, Kaito Hogishi and her sister Chimera." The two siblings look at the two men and are impressed but know that they will not even attempt to arouse the two. "Nice to met you" The two siblings say in unison. "My how very lovely you all look. May we join you ladies in a drink?" Miroku asks carefully not to arouse the anger of Sango. "You may certainly can," says Kaito to the two men before Kagome can object.  
  
They go to the refreshments and watch how everyone dances to the music. InuYasha Tries to talk to Kagome as Miroku tries to do the same to Sango. "So what do you do Kagome? Are you a designer, because you do look very nice in that dress," He says while drinking a mix of brandy and orange juice. "No I'm a teacher. I work at the Winston T. High School downtown." She gazes into his eyes and senses this feeling of warmth that melts her. "What do you do?" "I'm a bouncer......yes I know not the best of jobs but it's flexible." "OH." ~~~~Smack~~~~  
Sango belts Miroku again for touching her leg. She then put a barrage of kicks into his back and side. Chimera and Kaito just sit and laugh. Feeling a little bored and tipsy they go to the dance floor as a fast pace song starts to play. The grab to men out of the crowd and began to dance with them. One a tall muscular dark haired guy with a military haircut and the other also tall was muscular with red hair looks in awe and shock from the two beauties who grabbed them. As the music plays simultaneously grind there bodies against the men's pelvis which in turn granted immediate arousal. "Damn they at it again!" Both Sango and Kagome say. InuYasha and Miroku just look at the two women dancing and shake there heads. The playful siblings finally stop when the two men finally got a hard on and expecting favors try to persuade the two to leave. They in turn say goodnight to two very disappointed men and go back to there friends. "Yall really need to stop that." Kagome says cautiously "We can handle ourselves you know that Kagome" Kaito replies with a smile. She then checks the time she gasps when she sees it. "Shit it's 5:00 we gotta be at work in 5 hours and I need some sleep." "Would you like a ride I couldn't possibly let you go in this night alone." InuYasha says with a I'm not gonna take "no" for an answer. "Alright you can," Kagome replies. Inuyasha takes her by the hand and she feels as though she would melt in his hands. "God he is hansome" She thinks of him in her bed and hurries up and dismisses the fact. She notices InuYasha looking at her and blushes. "Let's go." Okay people I think that can be cool for now. I hope you enjoy. Next is a Kiss to remeber 


	3. A kiss to remember

"So what do you think of the ladies InuYasha?" Miroku says with a smile. "I think I've found someone truly special but, I think she has been through a lot," InuYasha says with a wary look;" I will protect her no matter what."  
  
InuYasha and Miroku pull up to a big mansion on the outskirts of the city. They enter and the lavish hall greats them with swords and statues, with a great staircase in front of them. They go up and bid the other good- night, "InuYasha a bouncer though you're a rich why lie?"  
  
"Because I wanna make sure that all she sees is me not money," they retire to bed.  
  
Next day around 6:00 pm  
  
Kagome is cooking a dinner for herself when the doorbell rang. She looks out the peephole and notice InuYasha is there." Oh my." She opens the door and lets him in. InuYasha in a blue shirt and leather pants showing every single muscle in his body. "Damn....be good be good." InuYasha picks up on her thoughts and smiles. "How badly I want her she looks like an angel in that white shirt and pants."  
  
"So Kagome I was coming to ask if you wanted dinner but I never got your number from the last night."  
  
"Well I guess it's too late now but for further knowledge it's 987-7637," Kagome smiles and heads to the kitchen. InuYasha follows and tries to help her in the kitchen. He smells the baked chicken and the fresh vegetables," She can cook?" After the meal preparation they talk about themselves and of family.  
  
"So how is your friend Miroku?"  
  
"He's okay I think he's falling for your friend Sango. Oh, I forgot to congratulate her for winning the championship in the women's division."  
  
"Are you a karate fan?"  
  
"Yeah you can say that. My father and mother won many championships around the world."  
  
"REALLY, so who are your parents?"  
  
"They are Sirius Dimone and Nia Crescent."  
  
"You mean they are YOUR parents? That means your rich."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ummm... question. Why do you work as a bouncer?"  
  
"Really I don't." InuYasha looks at Kagome as her face becomes red in anger.  
  
".......WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!!!!!!!" she screams and chases InuYasa around the kitchen and into her room. "Wait till I get my hands on you InuYasha," she swings and misses and he picks her up. Kagome is immediately quieted by this action. He proceeds to kiss her and lays her down on her sky blue bed. He looks at her with adoration them way she looks her beauty he wanted her now. Kagome toke his face and kissed him again. Kagome thinking to herself," What the hell am I doing I just met the guy last night but, this feels so right." InuYasha takes of his shirt and asks," Do you want to?" Kagome replied with her lips against his. Just then a knock at the door came. "SHIT!" Kagome pushes InuYasha of her and answers the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome, sorry for not making it over to the party but I got busy with work"  
  
"It's cool Kouga," she says a little irritated and a little glad. Shit less InuYasha comes to greet Kouga. Kouga looks at InuYasha with contempt when he sees him put an arm around Kagome.  
  
"So Kagome do you wish to be mine now?" Kouga says happily, InuYasha wanted to kick his ass right then but kept quiet.  
  
"Kouga I love you as a friend nothing more. This is InuYasha." Both men shake hands and grip each others hand as hard as they could. Kagome saw this display and shoke her head in anger.  
  
"Alright you two that's enough."  
  
Ayame comes in the door carrying a bag. She sees the three standing there and is curious about the shirtless man before her.  
  
"Hi I'm Ayame Sidan I'm Kagome's roommate."  
  
"This is InuYaha Dimone," Kagome introduces him to Ayame.  
  
"InuYasha you have changed considerably since I last saw you." Ayame in sock for the person in front of her pulls out an old photo album.  
  
"Kagome In told you about him he went to high school with me. He was like me and you know how hard that is." "Oh." "What are you talking about?" Kouga says to the girls. Kouga's cell phone ring s before he can get an answer.  
  
"I got to go job needs me to make some deliveries and the new guy a can't do his job." He hugs Kagome much to InuYasha's dislike. InuYasha to himself," He needs not to touch her like that again."  
  
Kouga leaves and they begin to talk to InuYasha about Ayame's and his similarity.  
  
"So you're a werewolf huh?" "How did you know that?" "My fault Inu I told her when I moved in with her. I felt she needs to know about me so when I said that me and you are alike she figured it out." "Well I got it from my dad." "Inu..." Kagome starts to talk about how she felt about it," It's cool I understand." She holds his hand and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A.N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hey I thank you for reading on the next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Fun and Danger

Hey my faithful viewers. I'm not going to put another chapter up until I get some reviews. I'm trying to find out what I need to improve my story. Sorry but I'm in the learning process.  
  
All right I know that I put that Inu tells Kagome the truth too soon and the werewolf thing is a little lame but I promise to make up for that later on during the story OK.  
  
After we discover the truth behind InuYasha and now introduced Ayame, Inu leaves and tells the two that where he works at in a club called "Fire Flight". The Two ladies are getting ready to go with Kouga and Sango. Ayame with her red hair and beautiful skin as well as Kagome lushes body both are trying to find just the right out fits to put on. Finally deciding on an outfit Ayame wears a red mini-skirt and black knee high boots with matching black and red tight shirt. Kagome wears a black tank top with black booty shorts also wearing black knee high boots. When the see the others outfit they give each other a thumps up.  
  
"I hope Kouga like this outfit I have on," Ayame says with a little sigh. "Damn Ayame, how long have you been after him?" "About two month's but I think he likes you." "You know what don't give up. He will come around sooner or later." "All right," Ayame smiles and cheers up," Besides no use going to a club being sad."  
  
Kouga and Sango arrive at their apartment Sango wore a black leather hulter top and leather booty shorts with ankle length leather boots. Kouga in a red muscle shirt and black jeans. He looked at Ayame and Kagome and almost passed out by the beauty of the two. After shaking it off, they departed to go to the club.  
On there arrival Miroku was working on the outside. He saw Sango and Kagome with two other companions. He let them in as he tried to keep the strays out. Once they entered they found InuYasha and another man that looked like him but slightly taller and older right next to him. All three men were wearing black pants and blue shirts, but InuYasha was wearing a black Jacket with his outfit. He noticed Kagome and resisted the urge to take her then. Kagome walks toward InuYasha and hugs him tight.  
  
"Kagome this is my brother Seshomaru," He looks at his brother as to have a look saying "be nice". Kagome extends her hand to greet him. He reluctantly took it and said rather coldly and replies," It's nice to meet the girl he never shuts up about." InuYasha looks at his elder sibling with utter hatred. "Kagome kisses him which calms him down and heads to the others. Once with them the girls hear the song "Milk Shake" Play.  
  
As they enter the dance floor another girl and her friends challenge the three to something like a dance off. The music plays as the dance. Sango recognizes one of the girls as Kagura. Kagura with Kanna and Kikyo start to dance. Kagura dressed in a white and blue dress, Kikyo dressed in all red shirt and skirt outfit, while last but not least Kanna dressed in an all white pants outfit with black shoes and jacket. They flip backwards and dance in rhythm. As the song continued they twirled and danced. They did splits and danced while flipping. Not caring that some of the girls' underwear was showing. Kagome and friends laugh as the song and the routine came to a close. Unfortunately, Ayame wouldn't dance because of her out fit. Luckily the female siblings were there watching and soon came to embarrass these wannabe dancers.  
  
"Kagome let us help." Kaito says while smiling, but something wasn't right about "Yeah Kagome, we love this kind of stuff," The two siblings look at Kagome.  
  
Kaito the older sibling is wearing black leather pants with a halter top and Chimera is wearing a blue shirt with fishnet shirt and stockings and blue booty shorts.  
  
"Alright, you win"  
  
Missy Elliot "HOT" was on how fitting for them. Kaito and chimera braked dance to the beat. Then doing a handstand twirl and land then flip. Kagome and Sango then in turn danced with grace and force. Showing there agility they in turn flip and there legs are caught by the two siblings. After that they use there leverage to hop over there shoulders. The brothers were both mesmerized by there agility, as well as, Miroku and Kouga. As they kicked and twirled and danced Sango did a split under Kagome as she flipped over and sat down in a chair. Kaito and her sister both laughed as the rest of the club was at a stand still. Applause roared through the club, self-evident of who won.  
  
"Sango don't think that you are better than me this has just begun," Kagura says with venom as she is approached by a dark haired man. He was handsome except for that fact that to the others he was plan creepy. Kaito whispers something into her sister's ear and they both nodded.  
  
"Girls, he has bad vibes I don't trust him or either of them for that matter," Kaito looks as if she was ready to leave in a hurry unlike her to do such things," InuYasha we are going to leave soon. I'm sorry that this has to happen but for everyone's safety I think we should go." "Hell no," he says with utter defiance," You all are going to stay. I, my bother and Miroku are bouncers here. You will be safe." "Mere humans can't stop him, he is a vampire a very powerful one at that," Chimera looks at the others," I will not sacrifice these people to his blood lust"  
Kagura looks up and smiles," Too late you fool. Naraku my lord show them exactly what you are able to do." Then he smiles bearing fangs and all and goes straight for Chimera. Kaito sends a spell toward him that catches him off guard and he can't move. "HURRY!!!! HE CAN BREAK IT SOON!!!"  
The others come and run to Sango's car and a black Lincoln Sudan. They all go to InuYasha's place were to there amazement looked somewhat like a palace. Miroku then placed a spell barrier to keep away the unwanted visitors. You all shall be safe here. Miroku looks at Kaito and Chimera what was that all about and how come you can cast spells.  
  
Okay people I know It's not all that but hey I'm trying. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	5. Secrets Reveled

OK I know it's not that original but watch.  
  
~~~~~~~Secrets Revealed~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chimera and Kaito looked at everyone. There eyes were strange reddish brown. Kaito begun to speak," The reason why we can cast spells is because we are witches. On top of that were vampires."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" InuYasha, Miroku, Seshomaru and, Kouga say in shock." How can that be," Kouga said still in shock," I mean if you are witches and mixed with vampire then why do you come out during they day at times."  
  
Chimera starts to speak slowly," Our witches blood helped us by keeping us able to sustain sunlight. Plus, we don't thirst for blood like others. Naraku had turned us when we were 18 and 19 years old. That was 200 years ago. As you see since Kaito and I are both skilled fighter's as Sango knows from practicing with us, but we are good at different spells and incantations. Kaito is more a hands on fighter as I am in to more spells. We don't know what they want but I know it has to do with this jewel called the Shikon jewel."  
  
"Shikon Jewel but I thought that was a legend." Kagome says with shock.  
  
"No it's not Kagome," Inuyasha looks at her and holds her hand," The reason that many creatures want that jewel is because of its immense power. It is found in the body of a person who is of purity."  
  
"Kagome the reason why we stayed around and became your friends are because you were so pure and good. Unfortunately it also was to mean that you would be in danger because of that same exact purity," Kaito explains more to the group.  
  
Everyone now understands the importance of the situation. Kagome is in danger. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and decides he wouldn't leave her side. "At Dawn we leave to go to the hills we need to find more protection," He says while looking at Kagome," Kagome you will stay with me tonight, Miroku, Kouga you will stay in a room next to the girls. Sango and Ayame will share a room. Sisters will as well. Seshomaru you pick were you might stay at." Sesshomaru looks at him saying, "You don't tell me little brother" but says nothing. They go into their respective rooms. Kaito and Chimera talk to each other during the night.  
  
"Chimera, I think we should call Gin Freaks he may can help us." "I know, but right now is a bad time for them. They just discovered that we are a mixed breed. Plus, I hear of another legend of the jewel." "Spill." Kiato says with a little irritation on the wait. "It's like this. It is said once found three immortals will call upon there loves. Once they do they sing a song of destruction. The power of the jewel will open a portal to destruction. The oblivion of the world we know shall come." Kaito looks pale as she tries to speak," We must prevent this from happening."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mean While~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Those who don't know the concept of making love go to next chapter~~~~~ InuYasha and Kagome are in his Red room. There rooms are Identical but instead of blue it's red. Kagome is a little shy around sleeping around InuYasha. Kagome looks around and compliments InuYasha on the décor of the room.  
  
"InuYasha I really like this place," she says with a smile," It feels just like home." "I'm glad that you like it," he says hugging her close, "I would like you to stay with me Kagome. I feel in love with you the moment I saw you. There aren't many things that I can say to show you how much I love you,"  
  
With that he kisses her and holds her in his arms as they kiss his hands go up her back and held her around her waist. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moves from her lips and kisses her cheek and continues kissing her softly till he reached her neck. He lifts her up more and places her against the wall. She kisses him on the lips and as he nuzzles her neck bites it softly she moans. "Inuyasha, take me now," she moans in his ear as licks and nibbles on it. He unzipps her shirt and allowed it to fall to down to the floor. He licks from her neck to the middle of her breast. As takes in one of her soft breast in his mouth he pulls off her shorts" Damn, she not wearing panties." She moans from the pleasure as he licks around her nipples. He then takes her of the wall and places her ever so gently on his bed. He pulls of his clothes and straddles her legs.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks with added anticipation. "Yes, I am. I long for you to be in me."  
With that said and done he thrust softly inside her as she held him in her embrace. He continued as he went. The more she moaned the harder and faster he went. He then stopped just before she reached her climax and then stuck his tongue into her soaking core. He licked and drank her wetness, as it was his favorite drink. She could hardly contain herself as he continued. When her climax came she started to gasp for breath. She couldn't believe what he had just done. He then thrusted hard into her. Her moans turned into soft screams calling his name. He continued to go faster and harder until he had filled her with his heat. As he looks into her eyes he kisses her again. He then lies next to her and says, "I love you Kagome" She looks at him and a whisper," I love you to InuYasha," and they both fall fast asleep. 


	6. Being Followed

Okay people chapter 6 is now up. Sorry for the long wait but I had to recover from the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 6 More Friends  
  
InuYasha and Kagome wake up to the morning light in there faces. Both smile and get ready to leave. InuYasha hands Kagome one of his jersey's to put on, since it is too big for her she wears it as a dress which in InuYasha's eyes looks just as good on here as the clothes from last night. He puts on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. They go out to see if the other's are up yet. To there surprise everyone was up and eating. Fresh fruit juice, eggs, toast, and ham filled the hallway.  
  
"Man, from all the excitement last night I'm starved," InuYasha say's with a smirk caused by the remembering of the activities of the night before. "I agree," Kagome takes a hold of his arm and sits with the others in the dinning room.  
  
Kaito and Chimera look at them and smile It's been a while since they saw Kagome smile. To add to that Sseshomaru also looks up as they all notice there scent. Chimera to herself,"Damn that was fast. Shit I'm happy for them but did they have to go at it like that last night. The scent is too damn strong."  
  
"All right you all from what I do know is this Naraku and the others will find us sooner or later; I suggest that we get out of here, in fact, out of this world entirely," Kaito suggests to everyone.  
  
"How in the hell do suppose we do that?" Sseshomaru asks in a sarcastic tone," It's not like we have a spaceship or something. "  
  
"Before you start acting like an ass-hole Sseshomaru; strong enough witches can create portals to other worlds. The more witches or in fact anyone with magical properties who is strong enough can create a portal," Kaito says sharply as Sseshomaru looks at her with complete hatred, but admiration. This is the first time someone besides InuYasha said something out of the way to him.  
  
Everyone finishes there food and gathers in the female siblings' room. Sseshomaru in his clothes from the night before grabs Kaito by the arm. In turn she looks at him as if saying "you don't wanna do that" before he looked her in the eyes and sternly informs her that he disapproves of what she did. In turn she laugh's and says very quietly but sternly," No person not to mention any man tells Kaito what to do," with that she goes to her room and stands next to her sister. Everyone still in the clothes they had on yesterday except for InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"All right everyone you all need to get the following items: 8 candles several boxes of matches beach sand 30 parchments 60 vials of ink  
  
You think you can handle all that before dusk," Chimera says with worry," We need this in order to perform the ritual."  
  
"Yes we will be looking up the spell to cast to create it. Kagome you need to stay here with us. We need to teach you how to use your powers," Kaito says to Kagome  
  
"I have no powers."  
  
"Yes you do Kagome; Remember when you were 17 and those thugs came after you?"  
  
"Yes, I remember that they had pushed me in an alleyway about to rape me and then like magic they stopped and were bleeding. What about it?"  
  
"Kagome then your powers were showing to protect you. Your family line has many of what we call Mikos. Holy witches or what you may call Priestesses. You are a very powerful young woman and in time you may be able to become the ultimate good power."  
  
"We will teach you basic protection spells now. Were we are headed you and the others will learn new techniques," Chimera says with a smile," We will protect our friends no matter what."  
  
"Okay. It's now 12:00 noon, Hurry and be back by dusk," Kagome says to the others. InuYasha hugs her tight before leaving and so does Sango, Ayane, and Kouga.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Shit, how do I get into these messes? Now this weird ass guy named Naraku comes into my office saying he needs to find a girl with red and black hair and her sister. He looked like if I didn't help him he would kill me. His eyes were strange too. I told him were they lived now he wants me to look for them around town or he gonna do to me what he did to Siona. Hell, it's not a total waste of time. I get to find Kagome and persuade her to come back to me," Hojo says with a smile.  
  
The night before he had a late night visit at the office by Siota. While in the middle of his tasks they were interrupted by a man with long black hair and a woman with the same type of hair. They said they were looking for a woman who has something he want's. At first he was gonna call security, but Naraku had grabbed Siona by the arm. The other woman whom was Kagura grabbed her by the neck and bit her. In turn she became a pale corpse. If he didn't help him he would extract the information in that way.  
  
As he drove up to the grocery store he saw Sango, Kouga and Ayame with three other men he didn't know. He soon recognized Sseshomaru as one of his former supervisors when he worked for an up and coming industry. Guessing by looks the shorter one must be his brother. The dark hair man must be a friend of theirs.  
Upon entering the gang split up and searched for items. Sango and Miroku to her dismay went after the parchment. Kouga and Ayame went after the candles and matches, while the brothers used there resources to get the vials of ink After Sango whacks Miroku a few times he finally stops. Sango ditches him and heads to the back near the bathrooms. On her way Hojo comes to her.  
  
"Hey Sango, got a min.," Hojo says with a smile. "No, not for the likes of you," she says with gritted teeth. "Let's not make a scene shall we," He points a gun at her while keeping his cool. "Bitch, what do you want?" "Simple I want to know where Kagome and the slut sister's are at. I need to find them." He lowers the gun when he sees Miroku coming. Miroku already has seen the weapon but plays it cool," Hi Sango this guy giving you a hard time." "Yes, Miroku he is." Hojo gritting his teeth," Bitch you might have won this time but I will know where they are."  
Hojo walks away and goes to his car. Sango hugs Miroku as the others are waiting for them outside. "You guys, we have a problem." "Like what?" Kouga and InuYasha chime. "I was just approached by Hojo, Kagome's Ex-fiancee; well he's looking for her, Kaito and Chimera. In the past he never wanted anything to do with the sister's, but now it's like he's desperate to find them." "He must have had contact with Naraku or one of his minions," Sseshomaru says quietly to the group. "I must gather some clothes for us before we leave," Sango say's looking at her clothes she has on now," You guys go to the beach and get the sand. InuYasha and I will get some clothes for us girls."  
They continue on there mission. Unknown to InuYasha and Sango they are being followed. As they arrive they grab all the clothes and leave with two small bags. On their way home they notice that it's about to rain.  
  
Okay people what do you expect to happen. Enjoy I don't own InuYasha but All the others I do own. 


	7. NIghtmares and New World

I do not own InuYahsa or any of it's characters, however I do have Kaito, Chimera and the rest of them. I would like to thank those who have supported me through and through. Chapter 7 Nightmares and Revelations  
  
In Kaito's and Chimera's room  
  
"Kagome, your training is going well," Chimera says with a smile," You have learned to use healing abilities and shields."  
  
The two have been showing Kagome how to use her powers. She has learned basic cure and shield spell. As they begin to show her how to focus her powers for attacks, they notice a strong storm brewing from the south.  
  
"It was suppose to be sunny all week," Kaito says looking toward the window," Naraku is coming out. I can feel his coldness."  
  
"Yes Kaito, I do feel it too," she looks at the door and coldly says" Shit they need to hurry up. Naraku will be on the hunt soon."  
  
Kagome looks toward them,"Kagome hand me a bowl of water, please," Kaito says to her. With that she goes and gets a bowl filled with water. Kaito drops a black tablet into the water.  
  
"Come and let me see, Be the mirror and reflect, What our desires be, to see exactly what lays to be," Kaito chants 3 times. They see Sango and InuYasha being followed by Hojo. They also see that Kagura is tracking the others. Chimera takes her hand a fans it across the water," That should stall her,"  
  
In a few minutes Sseshomaru and the others show up with the ingredients. "Hurry up we only go 45 min. till dark," Sseshomaru says to the two witches. Chimera gets ready to put a transforming spell on him when Kaito interferes. She steps away and they prepare for the portal. They take the ink and create a symbol across the floor. Then the set the candles around it. As the prepare Sango and Inuyasha rush in as the building begins to shake.  
  
"NARAKU IS HERE!!!" InuYasha yells. Miroku chants an incantation to provide a shield for them. "Hurry I can't hold it long," he says to the girls. As they finish they call everyone to enter the circle. Chimera puts up a shield and tells Miroku to enter the circle. "All right everyone hold hands and don't let go," Kaito says to the others while grabbing Chimera with one hand. Kaito begins to chant the spell," We wish to leave this plan and wish to past to the next." They glow in a golden light as Naraku enters the room. They disappear in front of him. He growls in anger as they have slipped through his hands again.  
  
"Shit, those girls are such an annoyance. Just to think those two were two of the best in my arsenal," he laughs and looks at Kagura," No matter looks like I need to acquire the best to defeat the two of them."  
  
Kagura looks at Naraku in utter disgust. She thinks to herself, "Great, now he wants Goshinke, shit he enjoys killing way too much. He's just another brainless ninny. Oh well, as long as he doesn't kill Sseshomaru I don't care. Besides I've been wanting that bitch Chimera dead for along time since I met her. It would be fitting since she is half the reason I'm in Naraku's control in the first place."  
  
She comes out of her thought and begins to talk to Naraku, "So I know you want Goshinke but, who else do you need?" "I don't know yet. Kaito has beaten him before, You Kanna and Kikyo shall accompany him." "Lord Naraku, I've heard she has a brother around here somewhere. I think he lives with her do you think we should capture him?"  
  
Naraku smiles and replies, "Yes but capture his body send his soul to that bastard Iotomi I'm sure he will know where those bitches are."  
  
"Yes Lord."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The gang lands in a field in between a village and a forest.  
  
"Man, I never get used to being transported here. Oh well, time to let you know what not to do here," Chimera says with a little perk." All right now with that one if you see a stream that speaks or even seem remotely alive at all don't touch it. It's a stream of souls and your soul will join them if you touch it and trust us when I say It will take a long time to straighten out that mess if your lucky. Another the villagers here aren't your typical nice people. This is the land of souls this is where souls come and go for judgment and resurrection. There are five lands like this. This is the western quadrant," she looks at all but Kaito with there mouths hanging open. Kaito laughing at the others finally stops," yes also we need to talk to the lord here, but first, let's get some rest in somewhere." Kaito spots a cave near by," There we shall stay for the night." "In a cave? Why?" Seshomaru asks rather annoyed about staying in a cave. "Look that or have your body taken by a impatient spirit," Chimera says sternly to him.  
  
As they enter the cave the sisters cast a spell to make the cave comfortable for all of them. The cave is very deep with a small pond in the middle. Miroku is made by Sango to sleep in the rear of the cave because she slapped him again for his hands. Seshomaru sleeps near him to keep him in check Ayame nuzzles up to Kouga and a very hory yet surprised Kouga lays next to her. InuYasha and Kagome go to the far right of the cave as they do this Chimera drops a door and wall around them. "That's one thing I don't wanna hear tonight," As they all nod in agreement she also puts a sound barrier up.  
  
Later that night while everyone sleeps Chimera goes to the pond and casts a spell that allows the water to become an image of who she wanted to talk to.  
  
"Gin are you there?" "Yeah I'm here Chimera. What's wrong?" "She's reverting back Gin. I think this time she may not be able to fight it off anymore. His hold on her is strong. God gin Lee was able to help me get my soul back easily but for her it's difficult. She was corrupted by him when he raped her. Also the demon blood in her likes the blood she has spilt. My thing is, is that even though that is true, why hasn't her demon side take hold and kill the vampire curse?" "I see what your saying Chimera," Gin ponders what to say but stops when suddenly Kaito starts screaming. Everyone there starts to wake and they look dumbfounded until they see Kaito screaming and twitching violently in her sleep.  
  
"NO, NO PLEASE NO!!!!" she screams continues even as Chimera tries to wake her. Kouga and Ayame also try as the others look in horror at what could possibly be wrong with her. A.N. Aren't I a devil. (laughs) sorry but you just have to wait to know what going on in poor Kaito's head. I'll give you a clue. It revolves around when see was changed. Wow people this is starting to get interesting. Well people background Kaito and Chimera are fake sisters they were born 15 years apart in different locations in Japan. In what I've read in different vampire pieces There are two ways to turn someone into a vamp. One by having them drink your blood after or before biting them. Another is by sleeping with one and having there blood in you some way.  
  
I don't own Anyone from InuYasha but the other's I co.-own with my friends and family. Hell also people I want more reviews so the I'm issuing a challenge to all as how am I going to have Sota's fate also who is his girlfriend or lol who is he suppose to be dating. Another thing I want your opinions. Yeah long ass AN sue me. On second thought don't due that I have no money literally. Also I am not going to be posting for a while, so please be reasonable. I'm using public property. When I get my own CPU then yeah more updates. 


	8. Revelations

Hey people I'm home chilling so yeah right now I have too much time on my hands to say what I want on my characters lol. Now a spoiler this is mostly about her dream and her fight with Goshinke. So If you don't like this sorry.

Chapter 8

Japan during the 1800s a woman about the age of 18 walks along a lake. She has her hair pulled back in a bun wearing a black silk Kimono. Look hard enough she has a tail. Her tail and Hair are the color of night. Tonight was her birthday and the kimono was a gift from the village. She was smiling looking up into the full moon. She goes out a night because she wasn't afraid of the demons in the area. Her witch powers were powerful. She was watching the moon transformed in her demon form.

She was a half-demon. Her father a wolf demon died when she was born by a dragon demon. Her mother was also killed. No one knew her only that she was going through miko training. She was then raised by an old witch until she was 12. The witch died from old age. She was then raised by the village people.

On this night she was greeted by a man in a baboon outfit. He came to her and asked, "Why is such a beautiful girl like you doing out here? It's way to dangerous,"

"I'm here watching the moon and I know you see my tail so why do you approach me?"

"Demon or not you are young and it would be a shame if you were to get hurt out here on your own out here."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm a witch as well," she smiles," My name is Ayane Itushima what's your kind sure?"

"Mine young girl is Onigumo Mitusa. I'm a traveler," she extends her hand and shakes it. She then gasps at how cold his hands are," My lord your cold as a corpse!"

He then pins her down on the ground as she screams. "Yes I am girl, because I am dead," he smiles at her and licks her across her cheek. She tries with all her might to push him off of her but fails. She kicks and screams as he takes his legs and put them between her legs. She begins to chant a spell but is slapped across the face. "you are a strong one," he laughs and opens her kimono," Yes, you will be of use, and besides, you girl may have something for me," she screams as he thrust in her taking her virginity she is now in shock from the pain and the cold and stops screaming. Her body transforms into being a human. As she is unconsience he slits his wrist and let the blood drop into her mouth. He finishes raping her then drops blood into were he violated her.

Kaito awakens her eyes are blood red as she sees Kouga, Ayame, and Chimera above her.. She growl and looks at her sister." Go ahead of us Kaito." She says and kaito runs out the cave. Everyone including Kagome and InuYasha are worried and have plenty of questions.

Chimera looks at everyone and sits down. "Alright, a lot of things I don't know, but here it goes. When she was turned into a vamp she was the most brutal killer in Naraku's arsenal. He created her thinking she had the Shikon jewel. Her real name is Ayane, she was born in 1854. Her father was a wolf demon whom had died when se was a child her mother died in giving birth. One night she was at a lake at night near her village. Naraku raped her and turned her. It was her 18th Birthday. 10 years went by and angry at the fact she didn't have the jewel he raped her again into submission. He then used her to cause some of the most horrific events in Japan. What was thought of as a plague was her slaughtering whole villages sparing no one in it's wake. She was next in command when ever he was away. Another one that could read minds and loved the slaughter challenged her for command. This was when I was changed about 70 years ago. Since she didn't think she quickly took him down. She would have killed him if it wasn't for her, what left of it, soul told her no. Slowly half her soul came back. She had put a spell on me that allowed me to fight Naraku's control. Eventually, I was able to go to a priest she knew called Gin Freaks. He purified my soul. He would have done her but she insisted that it would do more harm then good, because of her demon side. She was then directed to come to this land for help. Lord Lee Iotomi helped her find another piece of her soul but, she is still incomplete. That is all I know."

Sseshomaru says angrily," Let me get this straight, we are suppose to trust you two and she may change on us at any second?"

"You know Sseshomaru you got some real balls after she and I saved your ass earlier. On top of that you bastard we were trying to keep kagome from suffering what we have faced."

"I understand, InuYasha says before Sseshomaru could speak."

"Thank you, we all appreciate all of this," Ayame says and the others nod in agreement.

WHILE On Earth

Naraku visits Hojo again Hojo almosts pisses in his pants to see him. Hojo is in his office in a black suit. He was just about to leave when he arrived.

"Hojo, Do you know where we can find kagome's little brother?" He asks with intrest.

"No.... Last I saw him he was living with her."

Naraku looks at him and sees that he is telling the truth. He then walks out the door but as he goes he says to Hojo," Get the boy and bring him to me."

"Shit I was hoping not to get involved with them no more but I want Kagome."

FLASH BACK FOR KAITO

Kaito in a red and black shirt with red leather pants she looks at Naraku and Goshinke, a tall pale blonde with the ability to read minds. Dressed in all black Goshinke demands the chance for number one spot. He then looks at Kaito and the now entering in a teal blue dress Chimera.

"Well girl, are you afraid... no your not you've experienced some of the most horrific fate by our master," as he says this Kaito eyes turn bright red in anger an clutches her sabers on her hilt.

"Struck a nerve did I? Well are you7 ready to go against me in a fight for the right of 2nd in command. If you just give it to me know I promise not to kill you."

" let's do this you fool," she smiles and turns her head to Naraku.

"You two have my permission, actually I wonder how this will go myself."

"As you wish Naraku," Kaito pulls out her abers and Goshinke pulls out his long sword.

As they begin to fight Goshinke reads her every move. He was able to deeply cut he rin the middle of her back. She finnaly drops her sabers after five more failed attacks. "Are you admitting defeat Kaito?"

" You wish!" she clears her mind and chants a random spell he figures it's a destruction spell and braces for it. Instead it's a multiplication spell and the second and third her attack him at once. He's barely able to move when she picks her sabers up she then proceeds to strike him then stops.

"That should teach you not to fuck with me I'm the best now get out of my sight before I change my mind. Naraku I've won now I shall take my leave," with that her and Chimera leave.

AT THE CAVE

Okay people there's a hot spring further in the cave that has a divider. Women near the top of the spring men at the bottom. As they go to bath Miroku suggests that they go spy on the women.

"come on guys certainly yall have enough guts to watch them bathe?" Miroku says to them.

"Leave me out, none of them interests me in the least," Sseshomaru says to him

":We're in Miroku," Koga says while pulling InuYasha along.

As they arrive they see the women chatting about the men. As kagome comes up from the water InuYasha watches as the water falls from her body and grows hard.

"So Kagome, How is InuYasha? I mean yall been going at it a lot," Chimera says then mouths that there are men present and smiles.

"Oh he's wonderful Oh so wonderful," as she says that she moves her hands under water to her female flower. InuYasha sees this and is about to go after her when Miroku grabs him.

"InuYasha we are to be hiding," he whispers to him.

"Ayane why don't you tell Koga about your feelings for him?" Kagome asks Ayane

"I am it's just I'm trying to find the words to say to him," As she says this she goes to Sango and let's Sango wash her back while the guys are getting hard Chimera easily casts a spell on them and leaves. Sango then begins to speak about Miroku, "That man would be great if he just kept his hands to himself. A plus is that he's so handsome but yeah those hands if he controlled it he would be perfect."

As this is said Chimera comes to the girls and smiles," You know I'm not surprised you three came to spy on us. As your punishment however; you must stay with a hard on until you get some pussy," they all laugh. The men look down at there members and start to yell. Sseshomaru sees them run toward there clothes and rush to get dressed.

OK people that's it for chapter 8 next is nine and trust there will be some stuff in it. Again I'm sorry for the long wait and shall send another chapter very soon. I thank you my loyal fans.


	9. A hurtful Past

Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait I've been extremely busy folks. I apologize sincerely for the delay (cries into hands and then shakes it off) This chapter isn't suitable for those who have been raped or sexually assaulted. I'm sorry. I'll make it quick so not much detail in plot.

Kaito- "You know if it wasn't for the fact you made me I'd kill you right now. 


	10. Chapter 10

OK so you know a little more history for those who skipped the last chapter this is what happened:

Lee enters Kaito's subconscious and ties to piece together her soul. He sees pieces of her past and what she desires. He sees some of the horrific events that happened to her while with Naraku. After he finds her miko side which goes to help fight the vampiric curse. Finally he rescues the demon with in her . Now they go merge or maybe something worse may happen.

InuYasha "hey when are we getting back to Kagome and I?"

Kagome - "Relax INuYasha give her sometime."

Thanks Kagome

INuYasha - " Mind you there is a Full-moon coming," he smiles innocently"

"SO… I can still kick your ass."

Sorry back to the story.

All of her forms show up in front of her, Ayane the little Half-demon, The wolf demon, and the miko were here. They all attacked the curse at once but was only enough to stall it from attacking. Just then the Kaito of the present shows up with her witch powers. She then looks at lee and Nods to him, "Thank you Lee." With that she and the other pieces of her merge together. With a pale blue light surrounding them they merge to become a tall female half-demon . A burst of energy came from her destroying the vampiric curse.

Back outside Her body

The female he saw in her subconscious is the same that Kaito turned in the present. When she awoke her eyes were still crimson. As she looked up at him she begun to cry for the fist time in almost a century. Lee holds her tight and rubs her head.

"It's okay ….. Kaito your safe," he says comforting her.

"I know Lee," as she hugs him turns her face toward him and kisses her softly on the lips.

As they kiss they were interrupted by a servant announcing there arrival of Chimera with other strange guests. He grasp her newly formed tail and feels something hard at the base. 1\4 of the shikon jewel was found there glowing in a pale blue light.

"Kaito holy shit you did have a piece of the jewel in you!" he damn near shouts.

Kaito looks at Lee and smiles then looks very hurt, "Lee that hurt a little and …" she sniffs the air, "Chimera did something to the men."

Lee then dressed in a green T-shirt with black jeans as Kaito picked up a red kimono and changed it to a long black kimono that only allowed her long legs to show. Lee couldn't help but lick his lips at the site before him. As she pulled her hair into a ponytail and smiled showing her fangs.

As they arrive back in the main hall they see Chimera and the others in a look of shock at what greeted them. Not only did the meet Lord Iotomi but also when the herd Chimera scream Kaito that they dropped there jaws at the female halfling in front of them. And what surprised them more was what she held in her hand the sacred jewel.

"HOLLY SHIT KAITO YOU GOTA A PEICE OF THE JEWEL!" Chimera screams as she sees Kaito transformed. As she recovers from that she also notices that Kaito is back to normal and runs to give her a hug.

"Yep, but also, that means that there maybe one in each of use women that Naraku tried to acquire. It may not be in equal pieces but we may have together a good chunk of the jewel."

The men looked at them in shock then was brought out of it as Lee and Kaito busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sseshomaru stated stoically then he saw all the other men squirm and notice there rather growing members.

"Chimera you didn't?" Kaito says as she slowly begins to calm herself.

"I sure did they were watching us bathe."

As night fall came in the full moon came in to play across the darkening sky InuYasha , Ayame ,and Sseshomaru all begin to change to there respective forms. Inuyasha turned in to a silver wolf that stood proudly still in his current clothes as well as sseshomaru but with purple streaks ayane turned into a lovely red wolf when she grew larger all of her curves were accented by her wolfish appearance. Koga looked at her and turned so as not to make his member grow and throb in pain of longing. Kaito turned to Lee and smiled he new that smile even with her new features she was going to be a misciviouse girl tonight. He turned to her and smiled back then turned into his true form a large wolf demon who now stood tall with jet black fur and green eyes. HE then walked toward them all and escorted them to there respective rooms.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a room that was a beautiful red room with black dressers and a floor length mirror the bed was also made of a black metal that was surrounded by a veil of black satin curtains that you could barely see through. Sheets were of the same material black and red.

Koga and Miroku shared a room that was of sky light blue adorned the room with a tinge of a dark blue int he dressers the duel beds in the room were of contrast of a dark blue going to a lighter shade of blue. The girls Sango and Ayame refused to room with any of the boys still a little steamed about earlier. There room was painted in a a light purple with black dressers the twin beds in this room were of purple spread and under were pink satin sheets. They squealed in delight at the bed room they were in. They immediately laid down on their beds and felt slumber engulf them quick.

Chimera walked into her normal room which was painted white the whole room from the floor to the dressers to the bed was the purest white. She chanted a spell in the room be came the galaxy except for her still pure whit bed. She went to the mirror and chanted a spell so that she may talk to gin when he was back at his temple.

Kaito was in her room her wall was painted orange turning to a dark red as it goes down her room was with black dressers and her bed was black with black sheet the curtain surrounding her bed was of a dark red and see through. She was laying there till she smelled the familiar scent of pine and strawberries coming from the door. She emitted a soft growl as her ears turned alert. She came to the door to see a wolf demon in black jeans no shirt stand in front of her with sunglasses.

"What do you want?" she says in a low sensual growl

"Well I want you my dear?" The male demon growled low for only her to hear.

"I'm sorry but you first have to prove to me that I may wanna be with you." She smiled while flexing her claws.

With that said the wolf demon took of his sunglasses and placed them nicely on her table then lunged for her. He hit the ground as she quickly dodged him. She then kicked him in the shin the again in the butt. "What's wrong can't catch me" She mocked as he flipped behind her and sweeped her and caught her in one swift move however, she wasn't so easy to catch she twisted out of his arms and slapped him with her tail letting him see a nice view of her ass. She then jumped and to kick him but missed as he turned and threw her on top of her bed. Then he pinned her down then licked her cheek.

"I win my dear Kaito," he says huskily to her as she licked him on the neck.

"yes you did Lee."

He turns back to his human form and dragged his tongue along her neck line. She shivered in response to his actions which caused him to continue his track back up to her ear. As he does this all you can her are gasps of soft moans from Kaito. He moved his hands toward the sash and yanked hard so that it let her kimono fly open. He sat up to look at her he saw that her waist are alittle bigger but her breast was a little bigger as well. He also saw the scares the ravaged her body from being with Naraku. although they are slowly healing now that her body now breaths again. He growled low in anger of the thought of the evil creature touching the woman he loved.. Kaito noticed his eyes turn a red color and gently touched his face. He looked at her and nuzzled her check and kissed her on the lips soft but lovingly.

"I will not let him hurt you again Kaito."

" I know Lee."

"Are you sure you want to do this ?"

"Yes I see no one else I rather do this with than you."

"You know I will have to mark you honey."

"Yeah I know and I welcome it."

(Now I know I can't go into detail but If you want the detailed version then I will e-mail it to you ) I hope that sounds like a fair trade.)


End file.
